Sayrune
The Sayrune (セイルーン, Seirūn?) is Adiane's personal Gunman and was first seen deployed from the flagship, Dai-Gunkai, while pursuing the stolen Dai-Gunzan. Appearance The Sayrune is one of the few Gunmen seen in the series to feature two unique configurations. Its main appearance is vaguely humanoid. It has butterfly-like wings with intimidating eyes painted on them. The appearance of the machine is very suggestive. Ostentatiously, it is intended to be a long face with a crest on top, a large insect-like googly eyes and a fanged maw, but it also resembles a female body (where the crest represents the head, the eyes take the place of breasts and the mouth forms the lower body). It also has an alternate scorpion-shaped layout with a multitude of legs, huge claws and a stinger tail. This form is very aerodynamic for improved speed in water. Armaments and capacities When battling above water, the Sayrune seems to rely mostly on multiple energy whips and tendrils to mount attacks. Those whips are powerful enough to tear through enemy mechas. Using its wings, the Sayrune is capable of flight. Its scorpion form uses its pincer claws and stinger to attack, but is not very mobile above water. Lethal as it is on the ground and in the air, the Sayrune is a much more formidable opponent underwater still. Both of its forms can achieve impressive swim speed and maneuvrability, and Adiane uses that to her advantage by ramming into her opponents with extreme speed. Adiane does not use her whips underwater, though it is unknown whether she cannot or simply did not have the opportunity. The Sayrune can also use its wings for a powerful attack called the Bloody Clasper. This move consists in spinning around very quickly, using wings as edged blades to tear apart anything nearby in a whirlwind of steel. It is unknown whether this move is usable above water. Role in the show The Sayrune was used to cripple the Dai-Gurren when it crossed the sea on its way to Teppelin. After softening up the massive Gunman, Adiane grappled with Gurren Lagann as Viral used her flagship to drag Dai-Gurren underwater. However, Gurren Lagann drilled through the Sayrune's pincers and managed to save Dai-Gurren by using its drills as propellers. In this state, it was faster than Sayrune, which also lost its wings when it attempted to use the Bloody Clasper on the escaping enemy mecha. With Dai-Gurren back on the surface and most of her combat options gone, Adiane resorted to underhanded tactics; jumping aboard Dai-Gurren and grabbing Nia in Sayrune's claws. Unfortunately, Yoko removed that bargaining chip by shooting through Sayrune's shoulder, forcing Adiane's mecha to drop her hostage. With no further defenses, Sayrune was destroyed, along with its pilot, when it was shot by the Dai-Gurren's cannons at point blank range. Etymology The Sayrune's name is based on Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon of the East, one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations in Japanese neme. Category:Mecha Category:Beastmen Mecha Category:Four Supreme Generals Category:Villians